Projectile launching toys are an age old favorite. Toys which launch discs, balls and other elements are well known.
The ring airfoil is a relatively new flying device in the field of toys and sporting goods. Ring airfoils are known in military and similar applications. However, it took a number of years before the ring airfoil was successfully adapted to toy and sporting good applications. In particular, a variety of factors must be addressed in order for a ring airfoil to be successfully launched with stable flight characteristics. These factors include launch velocity, spin-to-translation ratio, and angle of attack.
The first successful ring airfoil launching toy was the Vortex Tornado. This launcher is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,970. As described therein, the launcher has a simple launch engine comprised of a hollow guide member fitted with a chuck. The chuck is mounted to slide longitudinally along the surface of the guide member.
A helical slot extends longitudinally along the guide member. The chuck is connected to a cross-bar that is located in the slot. A source of motive power in the form of a spring or rubber band is connected to the cross-bar inside of the guide member.
In use, a ring airfoil is placed on the chuck and the chuck is retracted along the guide member, energizing the spring or band. A trigger is utilized to release the chuck. The spring or band then moves the cross-bar and connected chuck forward along the guide member. As this occurs, the cross-bar rotates as is follows the helical slot formed in the guide member, thus causing the chuck to rotate as well. When the chuck reaches the end of the guide member, the ring airfoil is launched therefrom. Most importantly, at this time the ring airfoil has been imparted with forward velocity and stabilizing spin. In addition, the ring airfoil is launched with the requisite zero degree angle of attack because the ring airfoil is mounted squarely on the chuck, which is maintained in alignment with the guide member.
Because this launcher addressed the requisite factors for launching a ring airfoil for stable flight, the product was a tremendous success in the marketplace. Since that time, there have been other attempts to develop other types of toy ring airfoil launchers.
The invention described in Published U.S. Application 2002/0155779 is one such attempt. This invention is a airfoil launcher which includes a ring airfoil chuck mounted on an elongate member. A similar motive force in the form of a pair of elastic bands are connected to the chuck. Instead of imparting rotation of the chuck using movement along a helical slot, the rotation is effected via the bands. In particular, a draw-string mechanism is utilized to pull the chuck rearward. As this occurs, the bands are energized and are twisted along a helical path. When the chuck is released, the bands draw the chuck forward along the member, twisting the chuck.
This and other later launchers have various drawbacks. One significant drawback to the launcher just described is that the amount of spin which can be imparted on the airfoil is very limited, causing the airfoil to have significantly less in-flight stability. This is because the bands can not be twisted by more than 180 degrees or else no rotational torque is generated. Thus, only a very limited amount of rotational force can be generated by the bands, that force limited to that which is generated by offsetting the ends of each band by less than 180 degrees about the member.
Other problems include the fact that when the chuck is released, it also moves the draw-string forward in a sharp motion. The draw-string, which includes a grip, may thus fly forward an impact the user, third parties or other objects.
An effective ring-airfoil launching toy which is safe, convenient to use and which effectively launches a ring airfoil projectile is desired.